Escape the Fate
by xXOtaku-SenseiXx
Summary: "Humans cannot resist temptation," he had said. "When they are plunged into the depths of despair, likened to Hell, they will hold onto anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it's merely a spider's thread, no matter what sort of humans they are." Samantha Bowman knows him as the boy with the eye-patch. In just a few moments, he changed her life..
1. Chapter 1

**Escape the Fate**

**A Kuroshitsuji FanFiction**

**Chapter One**

**Hi people! I know that I said my next fanfic would probably be a Black Butler and Inu X Boku SS crossover, but note the probably. There is a probably somewhere in that statement. It's a big deal. Key word is probably. So I decided not to- but don't get me wrong, I will probably do one in the future. But not yet. So this is my first ever Kuroshitsuji fanfic, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. I will do my best to write a lot on weekends, because I hardly have any time during the week. Enjoy!**

No. I wouldn't go back, no matter what. I had to ignore the voice in my head telling me to go home. I had to push forward, away from my fate.

Fate is an inevitable thing, or so they tell me. Up until now, I didn't care about fate or any of that garbage. I hardly even thought about it. Well, I'm glad I decided to think about it for a change. Thinking about my 'fate' made me realize that it wasn't a good thing, even if it meant I would live surrounded by silver and gold for the rest of my life. I needed to escape, and time was running out fast.

My fate was avoidable. It had to be. Otherwise, I had lived my entire fourteen years for nothing. Otherwise, I might as well just give up now.

This was my test, my experiment- I was figuring out whether or not fate was irreversible.

It all started the day I met the freak kid with the eye-patch. At first I thought he was just some little creep, but when I started talking to him a little more, he seemed pretty intelligent. Then he said something that changed my life.

"Humans cannot resist temptation," he had said. "When they are plunged into the depths of despair, likened to Hell, they will hold onto anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it's merely a spider's thread, no matter what sort of humans they are."

Then he had nodded and walked away without another word.

That was why. Those two tiny sentences were my reason, my only cause for what I was about to do. I would grab the spider's thread, and I would climb. I would climb up out of my little hole, and I would escape. If there was any way possible for me to escape, I would find it, and I owed all that to some little kid who I'd met on a playground two days before.

But now, in this moment, I started to lose hope. Maybe fate really was inevitable. Maybe I was doomed to live the rest of my life the way I had lived it all so far. Up until now, all I'd been thinking about was escaping. I had plotted, planned, and schemed. I had thought and rethought my plan so many times that I had gotten a headache from it. I had gone over every single detail, stretching and morphing it to perfection, grooming and polishing it until there was no possible way it could have failed. But now I wasn't so sure. I couldn't help but focus on everything that could possibly go wrong, every detail that I had forgotten to polish a spot on. Until this moment I had been so sure…but I wouldn't let my fear get the best of me. I had to keep moving, if only for that little boy I'd met at the park.

My entire life until this point had been wonderful, polished to perfection as my plan to escape it had been. The only difference was the reason.

My plan had been polished with beautiful, clear polish so that I would almost definitely reach my goals and find happiness.

My life had been polished with obscuring, black polish so that I wouldn't be able to see through the lies and realize that I had been used.

But now I'd washed away all the black goop and saw the truth. I knew, now, what I had to do. I had to escape.

I ran down the busy road, thinking…

My perfectly polished life had been brilliant, even if it was all a lie. I had memories of picnics with parents who said they loved me, play-dates with peers who pretended to be my friends, and sleepless nights when I would sneak into my mother's room, and she would let me stay there, tell me everything would be alright, even though she knew. She knew all along that nothing in my life would turn out alright. Even then she knew what my fate would be.

Tears streamed down my face as I ran, but I was smiling all the same. I didn't know why I still loved my parents. I wanted with all my heart to hate them, to despise them for what they'd done, but I couldn't. I loved them, still, after everything, and I hated myself for loving them.

I pulled my arm up to my face and wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my shirt. Yes, my shirt. I know, most girls of my time wore dresses. But I didn't. I never had. That was my parents' doing. I was meant to dress as a boy, act as a boy, and take over my family's manor when they passed away. Great, right? Not exactly. Everything in this life comes with a price, and this one was too big to pay. But I don't want to get into all that just yet. All you need to know is that my life has been like a bicycle ride, smooth and enjoyable, fast-paced and thrilling. But then a little boy with an eye-patch got in the way of my bike, and I realized that I didn't have as much control as I'd thought. Then the bike collided head-on with a tree.

**Next time: The OC's name is revealed, along with the identity of the eye-patched boy…will our brave young heroine be able to escape the fate?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, or else my imaginary pet ninja-panda will tear your face off! (Just kidding…please don't take that seriously!) Hope to see you next time in Escape the Fate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape the Fate**

**Chapter Two**

**And we're back with the cast of Escape the Fate! Two chapters in one day! I feel proud…maybe I'll even get three in, if we're lucky. I really hope some people review on this story, it's special to me! ^.^ Enjoy!**

**Last time: We were introduced to the OC, a young girl forced to dress as a boy so that she can take over her family's manor. For some reason, she is running away from her perfect life at home, all because of the words of a strange little boy with an eye-patch…join our brave young heroine as she tries to escape the fate!**

**This time: The OC's name is revealed, along with the identity of the eye-patched boy…will our brave young heroine be able to escape the fate?**

The bicycle of my life had crashed and I was on my feet, running full speed forward, and now, for the very first time, I was in control.

I really was running- running as fast as I could along the side of the road, wiping the tears from my eyes, and smiling. Thanks to that little boy, I was free. I was free of my life, my parents, and, most of all, my fate. I decided then that my first move as a free person would be to find that boy and thank him. I would find him as soon as I could, and I would try my best to explain how much his words had helped me. If it weren't for him, I would still be at my 'home,' thinking naively that my life was perfect and nothing bad would ever happen to me.

I laughed at the thought. How stupid I had been, how terribly, terribly dumb. It almost seemed cowardly for a person to be so naïve, when the truth was practically right there in front of them.

I turned onto a back road, into dense woods. This would be better to conceal me if anyone came looking. My short hair bounced against my neck, and I wondered how long it would be until it grew to a girl's length. I smiled again. I could truly be myself now. Then, only a short distance behind me, I heard a chariot turn onto the little back road I had taken. No one used this road unless absolutely necessary, so I knew it had to be my parents or their servants, looking for me.

I froze, but only for a moment before regaining my senses. I ran as swiftly as I could into the dense brush on the side of the dirt road. I ducked down so that I was invisible to anyone outside the forest, but so that I could see out into the road, as well. The chariot passed, and I caught sight of Mary, one of my parent's maids. She'd likely be whipped if she returned to the manor without me, but I couldn't afford to feel sympathetic right now. I was on a mission. Maybe someday they'd stop looking for me.

I sat there in the brush for a while, not knowing where else to go. I stared out at the road to make sure no other cars were passing. After about an hour, I grew tired. I tried humming to keep myself awake, tying flowers to one another by the stems to make crowns, and so on. But after a half hour more of that, I fell asleep, in spite of myself.

I awoke in a beautiful room, on a plush bed surrounded by people. The person I could see clearest was a boy not much younger than me, with pale blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The first word that came to my mind was cute. Then adorable. Then I looked around and saw a man standing behind him. The man had yellow eyes and black hair, and was dressed in a black suit. A black-clad butler. Next to him on one side was a woman with white hair, and on his other side were three identical boys with the strangest hair I'd ever seen- it was purple! The all stared at me intently as I opened my eyes.

"H-hello," I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, look, everyone!" said the blond boy excitedly. "He's awake!"

"I was right," said the butler. "He's not dead."

"Damn you, Claude!" the blond one shrieked, turning around and slapping the butler. "You should know better than to correct me, you ass!" Tears were streaming down his face now, and I wondered how insecure he must be to get worked up over something like this.

"N-no, I'm not dead," I said nervously. "I just fell asleep on the side of the road. I'm awake now."

The blond boy stormed toward the door and opened it. He paused for a moment before saying, "Claude! Accompany me to my room. Hannah, watch over the guest." Then he slammed the door and walked away without looking at anyone.

The butler, Claude, bowed. "I apologize," he said, "but I must be going now. Hannah will escort you to your rooms and get you tidied up." Then he followed the blond boy out of the room.

The white haired woman stepped forward. "I'm Hannah," she introduced herself, holding her hand out to me. That was when I noticed the white bandage over her eye.

"Y-your eye!" I gasped.

She smiled ashamedly. "It's nothing," she said, flicking the wrist of her outstretched hand to remind me that it was there.

I grabbed her hand reluctantly and stood up. She smiled and gestured for me to follow her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking after her.

"To find your room," she replied. "We'll provide you clothing and food, and you can stay here until Alois-sama decides that you should leave."

I nodded, although she probably didn't know since she was a few strides ahead of me.

We entered a room with walls painted deep blue and a carpet and bed sheets of royal blue. It was very quaint, with a blue stained glass window on the opposite side of the room to top it off.

"So," Hannah began, "who are you, really? I promise I won't give away your information to anyone unless Alois-sama orders it."

"I'm-" I started to say the name I was supposed to use as a boy, Jerry Medal, but then I remembered that I was in charge of my life now. I could use any name I wanted and I could tell them I was a girl- it would probably be better if I did, in case word of me somehow got around to my parents. I thought for a moment before deciding on a name. "Samantha Bowman," I said, sounding as truthful as possible.

Hannah nodded, then did a double-take. "You're a girl?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Despite my looks, I am very female."

She shrugged. "Alright. Should I get you dresses instead of suits, then?" she asked.

I thought about that for a moment. It might be hard to start wearing dresses after so many years of male clothing, but it would also be a nice change to start dressing gender-appropriately. And it would throw off anyone that might be searching for me. I nodded. "That would be wonderful, thank you," I replied.

Then Hannah nodded and walked off.

Once she was gone I sighed. I could definitely get used to this, and maybe I could help that kid- Alois, was it?- to be tougher. I smiled to myself and stretched out across the little bed.

After about ten minutes, Hannah came back in with a stack of dresses and bonnets and hats and shoes.

"If you don't like any of these, leave them by the door," she said. "And also, prepare something nice for the dance."

"Dance?" I asked.

"We host a special dance every once in a while, and the next is this week."

"Oh…" I nodded and she left.

I began sorting through the pile of clothing, keeping three blue dresses, two black, a purple, and a green, two pairs of black shoes, one red, and a pair of white, a pair of white knee socks, a pair of deep blue knee socks, and a pair of black thigh socks, a black hat, a green hat, a pink hat, a red hat, and one white hat. I figured that would be enough clothes for me, and I also chose one really large white dress, a pair of white tights, and black shoes for the dance. I put on a blue dress and black thigh socks before heading downstairs.

I saw Alois right away. "Hello, Alois-san," I said.

"Sama!" he yowled.

"I apologize, Alois-sama," I corrected myself.

The boy nodded in approval and then observed my dress. "I didn't know you were a girl," he said, half disgusted, half impressed.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes," I said.

"Why is your hair so short? Were you punished for something?" he asked.

Before I could answer, Claude came up behind him. "That's not a polite thing to ask a guest," he said, as if Alois were a pest that he couldn't wait to get rid of.

Not wanting Alois to slap anyone again, I quickly said, "No, no, it's quite alright." Then I turned back to Alois. "I wasn't punished for anything, my parents just preferred that I dressed like a male so that I could take over their estate when I grew older," I said.

Alois nodded. "Oh," he said.

We all sat down to dinner, and everyone kept glancing at me but no one would say anything. So I started a conversation.

"So…do any of you know a boy with an eye-patch? He has dark bluish-gray hair and a blue eye…and he's small," I asked, describing the boy I'd met who'd inspired me to run away.

Everyone stared at me incredulously for a moment. Finally, Alois spoke up.

"Do you mean Ciel Phantomhive?" he said, sounding angry.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Although I can't think of many people who would fit the description. All I know is that I have to find him."

"Well, you'll meet him soon enough. He's coming to our party later this week."

Now it was my turn to stare incredulously. This had to have been the luckiest day of my life.

**Next time: The party at the Trancy's has arrived! But what will Samantha actually say to the young Earl Phantomhive when she meets him again? And what will she think of his black-clad butler, Sebastian Michaelis? All this and more, next time…will our brave heroine be able to escape the fate?**

**Hope you liked the second chapter! Oh and by the way, I don't care if the picture is of some other person from some other anime, for this story it is supposed to be Samantha, and that's final. Please review! Until next time,**

**XXOtaku-SenseiXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape the Fate**

**Chapter Three**

**And we're back with the cast of Escape the Fate! Another wonderful chapter about Samantha and some interesting flashbacks…it should be perfectly traumatic and depressing! ^.^ Enjoy!**

**Last time: Samantha's name was revealed, along with the identity of the eye-patched boy…join our brave young hero as she tries to escape the fate!**

**This time: The party at the Trancy's has arrived! But what will Samantha actually say to the young Earl Phantomhive when she meets him again? And what will she think of his black-clad butler, Sebastian Michaelis? All this and more…will our brave young heroine be able to escape the fate?**

In just a few days, my life has turned upside down. It started with the eye-patched boy, Ciel Phantomhive, and his…_inspiring _comment on human nature and spider threads. Then, because of that comment, I found myself asleep on the side of the road- or should I say Alois Trancy found me there? I was brought back to the Trancy manor, and met Alois's servants; Claude, Hannah, Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury. I was inducted as a member of the slightly dysfunctional family, and found that I fit in rather nicely. The triplets are my closest friends, because they don't say much, and I enjoy simply sitting with them in the garden, listening to the wind, and thinking. Hannah is like a body guard, or a mother, or something. She's constantly 'protecting' me, and when she's not doing that, she's deciding what I should wear. Then there's Claude. He's a strange character…I think he might be a bit of a pedophile. I spend most of my time trying to avoid him. And now, on this very day, Ciel Phantomhive, the boy with the eye-patch, is coming right to me. It's just all too perfect.

I'm sitting in the garden with the triplets when Hannah comes out.

"Samantha-sama," she calls. They've all gotten into the habit of calling me 'sama.' Everyone except for Alois, of course, who expects me to call him 'sama.' "Samantha-sama, Alois would like for me to alert you that the party will commence in two hours, and that you should begin preparations now."

I sighed. "Yeah, sure."

An hour later, I was all fancied up, wearing my simple yet elegant white dress that made it look like I was going to a wedding. I had to put on some makeup, and since this was the first time in my life using it, I flunked makeup school pretty bad. So Hannah ended up doing my makeup, with light layers of black and a little sparkle that caught the light when I blinked.

I have to admit, I looked pretty good. I looked like a girl for perhaps the first time in me life. I almost cried on the spot, but choked it back. I wore a slight trace of blush and some clear lip-gloss that did nothing for color, just shine. My shoes were simple black flats with little black fabric flowers on them. They are the only thing, besides my makeup, that isn't black. My hair, though, was still short, and Hannah didn't like that. She said that it was considered disgraceful for a woman to have male-looking hair. So I got extensions that reached to my mid-back, and Hannah decided that they looked best down. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was truly beautiful for the first time.

That night, the party began. It started at seven o'clock, and would go on all night until one or two the next morning, since it's considered polite and formal to have exceedingly long parties.

I stood against a wall with Hannah on one side of me and the triplets on the other, sipping tea and waiting for the boy with the eye-patch- Ciel Phantomhive.

My dress fluffed around me elegantly and innocently, so that I looked both adult-like and childish at the same time- in a good way, though. My extensions were long and straight, but also light and matched my natural hair perfectly, looking beautiful and realistic and more alive than even my real hair did. My makeup caught the light perfectly, in a way that made it shine and dance across my eyes. My eyes, on the other hand, were the only normal thing about me, bringing a sense of balance between reality and fiction, looking just natural enough that they were a little out of place, but only enough to make me look even more exotic. It felt nice, but it made me a little shy because I wasn't used to feeling this feminine.

And then, a half of an hour into the party, to boy with the grayish hair and the eye-patch strode in, followed by a tall man in a suit that almost matched Claude's, except that Ciel's butler's suit was darker and he had a tie instead of a bow, and he had chains on his, too. Ciel began looking around, and I began walking towards him.

I was halfway to him when I stopped for a moment. _What do I say? _I wondered. _What do you say to someone who just turned your life around and changed the person you are forever? How are you supposed to respond to that? Thank you? I hate you? And what if he doesn't recognize me? He won't…I changed everything about myself! What am I supposed to do?! _I panicked silently, wondering whether or not to go through with my plan. Maybe…but then I noticed it. The butler had leaned over and whispered something to Ciel, pointing at me. Ciel turned his head towards me and stared at me for awhile.

Maybe that meant he recognized me, but it probably just meant that they knew I was walking towards them. Either way, I was caught. No choices, no options- I had to do this. It was now or never. I straightened out my dress and started walking over to them again. I was nearing them now, staring right at Ciel who was staring back at me, and chaotically trying to plan out some words that would express my feelings. I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly the butler stepped in front of Ciel.

"Hello," he said in a deep, smooth voice. "Do you have any business with the young master?"

I was taken aback by his formality, protectiveness, and the sheer boldness of how he spoke, as if he knew my motives but would ask me anyway just to see if I was truthful.

"I-I…um…may I…may I sp-speak to him, p-please?" I asked.

"Answer my questions first. Do you have any business with the young master?"

"Y-yes…well, kind of. I mean…" suddenly I lost all sense of fear and became utterly defiant. Who was he to talk that way to me? "Um, excuse me, but do you have any business making me answer your questions? All I wanted was to talk to the kid! He practically saved my fucking life, and you won't even let me say thank you? Who the fuck do think you are?"

The butler seemed taken aback for a moment, but then he smirked. "I am merely one hell of a butler," he said smoothly.

"Yeah," I replied. "And you've got me in one hell of a bad mood!"

Then he stepped away and revealed Ciel, looking annoyed and surprised by my outburst. Chances were no one had ever talked to the kid's butler that way.

I tried to calm down before talking. After all, first impressions are everything, and I definitely wanted to have a good first impression on the boy with the eye-patch.

**Next time: Ciel Phantomhive and Samantha Bowman are reunited, and Samantha is suspicious of the butler as well as attracted to him…will our brave young heroine be able to escape the fate?**

**Chapter three is up! Hope you liked it, more excitement next time. Vote out your favorite couples, although I think I already have them all done. Review or die! Until next time, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Escape the Fate**

**Chapter Four**

**And we're back with the cast of Escape the Fate! Another amazing chapter by none other than me, myself, and I! sorry there were none of the promised flashbacks last time, I had to cut it short. Maybe this time. ^.^ Enjoy!**

**Last time: The party at the Trancys' arrived! But what did Samantha actually say to the young Earl Phantomhive when she met him again? And what does she think of his black-clad butler, Sebastian Michaelis? All this and more…join our brave young hero as she tries to escape the fate!**

**This time: Ciel Phantomhive and Samantha Bowman are reunited, and Samantha is suspicious of the butler as well as attracted to him…will our brave young heroine be able to escape the fate?**

I tried to calm down before speaking. After all, first impressions are everything, and I definitely wanted to have a good first impression on Ciel Phantomhive.

"Hello," he said calmly, in a rough yet high-pitched voice. "Do I know you?"

"U-um…" I stuttered. "Yes. I'm Samantha Bowman. You might not remember me- or recognize me- but I haven't forgotten you. Um…that sounded weird, sorry. Anyway, you knew me as Sammy Brown, if I told you my name, which I'm not sure I did." I waited for a response. It took a moment as Ciel looked me up and down, trying to find the resemblance between the beautiful and feisty Samantha Bowman and the handsome and shy Sam Brown.

"Yes," he said at last. "I remember you…sort of. All I remember is that we were at a park and you told me that you were planning on taking over your family's estate later on and that I wished you luck."

"Yes, but you also said something else. Something that changed my life entirely, as you can see." I gestured to my long hair and dress. "If I remember correctly, you said 'humans cannot resist temptation. When they are plunged into the depths of despair, likened to Hell, they will hold onto anything that will help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it's merely a spider's thread, no matter what kind of humans they are.'" I had quoted him perfectly, and he knew it. He seemed slightly disturbed by the fact that I remembered so much, but it wasn't my fault I had photographic memory.

"Y-yes, I did, didn't I?" he stuttered. "Well…um…how exactly did that change your life?"

"Well, you see, my parents were forcing me to dress as a boy so that I could take over the estate. I had been doing so for as long as I could remember, possibly even since I was born. I'd never had the courage or the intelligence to try and get away. I'd had a perfect life for as long as I could remember, and I wasn't ready for that to change. But you…your words made me realize that my life had more value than that, and that I didn't need to live a lie to be successful. My parents never would've let me dress my gender, so I fled and ended up here. It is by coincidence that you are here, too."

He nodded. "Oh," he said softly. He was confused, most likely. But then he said, "I'm surprised something as simple as a stranger's words could be so influential to someone who could've had as much power as you." He laughed cruelly. "I had no idea how arrogant you were. When we first met, I thought you were actually intelligent!"

I clutched my chest and gasped, trying to breathe, trying to think, trying not to cry. How could he say something so cruel? Had I really misjudged the meaning of his words do much? Tears blurred my vision and I stumbled backwards, wishing I could disappear.

"What…what do you mean?"

He smirked. "Those words meant that humans are desperate, not that it was a good thing to try and rip yourself from your fate. Let's go, Sebastian!" He turned and began strutting towards the door. My tears began to fall.

Suddenly there was a collective intake of breath from everyone there, and I wiped the tears away to see what was going on. Ciel stood facing the door, away from me. Right behind him was his butler, Sebastian. The only difference was Alois, who stood with his hand outstretched, just to the left of Ciel's face. Ciel's head was facing Alois's hand, and a tear dropped from his face, which was hidden from my view. I knew right away what had happened. Alois had slapped Ciel.

"Alois!" I called nervously, not wanting him to get himself into trouble.

No one paid any attention to me, though, of course.

"How?" Alois muttered, tears streaming from his eyes worse than mine and Ciel's put together. "How could you be so cruel to someone after they said something so kind to you? Why would you try so hard to hurt someone?"

"Shut up!" yelled Ciel. "I didn't say it to you, so leave me alone. I'm leaving now. Come on, Sebastian."

But Alois didn't move. "I don't care who you said it to, I know what it's like to feel pain worse than you can bear, and I think you do, too. If you don't, it's high time you learned your lesson."

Alois slapped Ciel again, and a third time, and a fourth.

"Sebastian! Do something!" Ciel called through his tears and around the hand on his face. Alois tugged his hair, and then Sebastian barely touched him and sent him flying against the wall. Alois moaned in pain.

Claude rushed in and shoved Sebastian back before he could hit Alois again, but Sebastian pulled out a butter knife and sent it flying so that it barely missed Claude's head.

"No!" I shrieked. No one paid attention to me again, and I didn't want to see anymore, so I fled. I ran to the little guest room assigned to me and began sobbing into the pillow on my tiny little twin-sized bed.

About ten minutes later, someone opened the door, and I rolled over to see Ciel's butler, Sebastian.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

He reached out with one hand and hit it away before it reached him. He smirked. "I apologize for bothering you, but the young master ordered me to come and make sure you were all right. He would like for me to tell you that no one was injured too badly and that you may go downstairs whenever you like. He would also like to apologize for being so rude, and wonders if you would care to join us for dinner to prove it."

He handed me a letter, but I wouldn't open it in front of him, so I turned up my nose and waited for him to leave. He eventually did, but I couldn't shake the feeling in my stomach I got when he was around. I shivered. What a strange person he was indeed…

**Me: Okay, so from now on, the cast of Escape the Fate will be here for our after-show, answering your questions and thanking you for kind comments and PMs and such! Here is our very own brave young heroine, Samantha Bowman!**

**Samantha: Um…hey, what's up? So anyways, I'm supposed to thank…thoru15 for being the only person to review my story so far. I guess I'm just unpopular or something. *shrugs* oh well…**

**Sebastian: Samantha, I think you're forgetting…the lines you had to practice? Remember?**

**Samantha: What? Lines? I thought I was supposed to wing it…**

**Ciel: No, you were supposed to say 'next time, flashbacks reveal much of my history and Sebastian pays me a surprise visit just to say hi. I end up going to dinner at the Phantomhive's, but what if Ciel can't or won't apologize?' Remember the lines now?**

**Samantha: Oh, yeah! Right, I almost forgot. Next time, some flashbacks reveal a lot about me and my history. Sebastian pays the Trancys' a surprise visit 'just to say hi.' I end up going to the fancy dinner at the Phantomhive's, but what if Ciel can't apologize?**

**Sebastian: Will our *cough* brave *cough* young heroine be able to…**

**Everyone: Escape the Fate?!**

**Me: *bows* Thank you, thank you very much!**


End file.
